A Shot of Civility and Assurance
by GreySide58
Summary: A conversation in a pub between a new father and an old enemy


**Disclaimer: Only own non recognizable characters, the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling**

I saw him sitting there, a tumbler of something sitting in his hands. He was staring off at something unseen, an expression that I could only call shell shock written on his usually emotionless face. Nodding to the barman, I sat down a couple seats away from him. I came here on occasion and never once had I seen him here, I'm sure I would've remembered too.

"How's the family?" Aidan, the barman, asked as he set a pint of Guinness in front of me. Although located in Kent, England, Aidan refused to serve anything but Irish liquor and that of course included his beer.

"Good. James is already showing signs of being a troublemaker and he only turned one a couple months ago." I said with a small laugh. The pub was close to empty allowing for Aidan to indulge in some conversation. He was the one I talked with the day after Ginny gave birth to James. After some insistence, she gave birth at our home. Molly of course had been there and then the next day the rest of the Weasley family showed up. After a couple hours of taking care of my wife and newborn and making pleasantries with the family, I took off, looking for a little solitude and some time to think. That's when I happened upon Aidan. He said something about knowing the look and handed me a shot of whiskey. I'd accepted it graciously.

"How long before the new one's due?" Ginny was once again pregnant, but this time it wasn't so bad, we knew what to do.

"Couple months." He smiled and nodded as he left to take care of a new costumer. I took the opportunity to get up and sit next to the blond man I'd recognized the moment I'd stepped in.

"Malfoy." I said, no malice in my voice.

"Potter. What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"Well, I live a block away, only makes sense I'd visit once and awhile. Now the question is, what is a Malfoy doing in a muggle pub?" I watched as he let out a weary sigh, something he probably hoped I hadn't noticed. I didn't say anything. For a couple minutes he didn't say anything. Every now and then he would take tentative sips of what I recognized to be whiskey. It wasn't fire whiskey, there was nothing magical about it, it was normal, Irish whiskey, but I knew there was a strong difference in the taste. I caught Aidan's eye; he was watching us. Looking at me he mouthed, "New father." Of course, I should've known. He wore the same look I'd worn when I'd walked in a little over a year ago.

"We were meant to go to St. Mungo's, but she was early." He said suddenly, it caught me off guard a little. I wasn't sure what to say, but I guess he didn't really expect me to say anything because he continued talking.

"Six pounds, eight ounces and perfectly healthy, just a couple weeks early."

"Sometimes they don't like to stay inside for too long." I said lightheartedly. I had yet to go through with having an early baby, in fact James hadn't even been on time, he'd been a week late.

"How many do you have?" he asked barely looking at me.

"A one year old and one on the way."

"I bet you didn't leave after the baby was born, running to get a drink." I looked at him.

"I did, next day. All the Weasleys were over and I needed to think. I came here." He looked sort of shocked at this before he turned his gaze to the drink in his hand.

"What's his name?" I asked out of curiousity after a minute of silence.

"Scorpius Marcellus."

"Good name." We were silent again. I guess that's expected between two people who claimed hatred during their school years.

"I'm not gonna be like my father. He deserves better than what I had." He said after some time.

"I'm sure you'll make a great dad. Just be there for him and he'll be ok." He nodded at this. Drinking down the whiskey he stood up, he reached into a pocket, but I stopped him.

"I got it." He gave me a small smile before leaving the pub. I finished off my own drink and stood up, with a nod to Aidan, I placed my money on the counter before walking out.

Tonight years of rivalry had been brought to a halt, all because he'd needed someone to talk to and I'd been willing to listen. I knew being a new father was scary and he'd needed someone to reassure him. Maybe finally we could draw our differences to a close, but then again I wasn't sure, we'd gone for so long acting like we'd hated one another.

We didn't see each other again after that, didn't even keep in touch. As time went on I'd almost forgotten about our little meeting. Albus came along and then Lily. My life was full and I didn't think much about my time at Hogwarts. Then eleven years after Albus was born my family found ourselves saying goodbye to him and James as they made their way onto the Hogwarts Express. That's when I saw him. He saw me too. We nodded to one another and then watched as our children took off. I was sure that was the last I'd see of him, but then again there was a Potter and a Malfoy once again at Hogwarts and the two were causing trouble, even if it was as friends. That however is another story.

**The End**


End file.
